The Lessons (Hard to Melt You)
by since 24agustus2006
Summary: KyuMin merupakan partner dalam sebuah pekerjaan kriminal. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun berakting terharu "Cih, aku tersanjung seperti menjadi seorang wanita saja" / "Untuk apa Sungmin hyung menggunakan rancangan ini? Bahkan Sungmin hyung tak memberitahuku tentang ini!" KyuMin fic. with HanChul. Yaoi. Labour!Kyu & Stubborn!Ming.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Ada banyak perasaan yang tercipta setiap tahunnya, tapi cintaku padamu takkan pernah berubah.

Ada banyak kenangan yang tercipta setiap tahunnya, tapi kebersamaan kitalah yang paling indah.

Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu..

Dimanapun kau berada, maka disanalah tempatku..

Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.

Tapi kenapa, kau meninggalkanku?

Maafkan aku, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?

Karena aku tak bisa melihat cinta selain dirimu, luka terbesarku adalah melihat kau pergi dariku..

.

.

.

"**The Lessons (Hard to Melt You)"**

**By ****Cesillia**

**Kyu**hyun x Sung**Min **

Boyslove, YAOI. Crime, Angst. T+ Rated. Typo(s)

**This fic is Mine! Don't copas, Plagiarizm and bash!**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is (really) Real!**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**1 bulan yang lalu..**

"_Hyung_ benarkan kataku, padang rumput ini yang terbaik" Ujar Kyuhyun antusias, sekilas menatap Sungmin yang tengah memotret pemandangan di hadapan mereka itu.

Lalu Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya juga menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin sore dan sinar senja yang menguning emas menghiasi padang rumput itu. Matanya terpejam damai meresapi sinar itu.

Seseorang yang di panggil _hyung_ itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat pose Kyuhyun yang terlihat mendramatisir, lalu sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya, ia segera mengarahkan kameranya pada Kyuhyun, dan

Flashh!

Kyuhyun terkejut dan membuka matanya mendengar bunyi kamera, lalu dia mendekati orang itu dan mengambil kamera itu "Ya Sungmin _hyung_! Kau tak boleh memotretku sembarangan..Eihh, itu pose yang sangat buruk" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dan menekan sebuah tombol.

"Kemarikan kameranya! Jangan di hapus—Ya!"

"Tidak mau! Dasar ayo ambil dasar hyung pendek! Haha"

"Aishh..Itu hasil memotretku! Kau, cepat kemarikan—"

Grepp!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, saat Sungmin berusaha menggapai kamera itu di atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, rasanya aku selalu ingin seperti saat ini. Menikmati perjalanan 'manis' bersama"

Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencibir, pandangan mereka bertemu "Bukankah selama ini kita telah menghabiskan perjalanan 'manis' bersama ke seluruh dunia?"

Kyuhyun yang tak menyetujui itu langsung menggerutu dan memajukan bibirnya "Perjalanan manis apanya _hyung_? Itu petualangan yang ekstrim yang selalu kita jalani, maksudku aku ingin seperti ini tanpa pekerjaan kita, berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan berbagai resiko gila, membuat kenangan manis yang sebenarnya"

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun saat mendengar itu, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana akhirnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari sana, menatap rerumputan liar yang terbentang menari diterpa angin sore.

"Itu memang sudah pekerjaan kita Kyu, jangan berharap lebih dari waktu kita saat ini" Ujar Sungmin mencoba menegaskan.

"Jangan berharap lebih dari waktu ini? Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Aku merayu salah satu klien kita untuk mengulur waktu demi perjalanan yang kau inginkan ini. Perlu diingat, hanya sekedar untuk menyegarkan kembali tenagamu, karena lihat dalam beberapa pekerjaan kita akhir-akhir ini, kau menjadi sedikit lamban dan itu, membahayakan kita"

Sungmin mengambil tas ransel yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas bebatuan besar yang terdampar, kemudian ia duduk lalu membuka bekalnya dan tersenyum seperti tak pernah berkata apa-apa, lalu menyodorkan bekal itu ke arah Kyuhyun "Makanlah Kyu, bukankah kau suka _jajangmyeon_ buatanku eoh?"

Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit bergemuruh. Ia masih memikirkan kalimat sebelumnya yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, sekilas ia menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Bukannya mengambil _jajangmyeon_ yang terulur dari tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menarik tengkuk Sungmin, untuk sepersekian detik Sungmin masih dalam suasana terkejut.

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel lembut di atas permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, mengecup berkali-kali—ini sebuah ciuman! Seketika pipi Sungmin memerah dan mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga terjerembab ke atas rerumputan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

Dengan hati membuncah Kyuhyun berdiri dan tersenyum penuh arti "Kau tahu _hyung_, bahwa aku mencintaim—"

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah, namun Kyuhyun tak menggubris kalimat perintah dari Sungmin dan meneruskan ucapannya "Itulah alasannya dalam setiap pekerjaan kita, aku selalu khawatir padamu bagaimana kau melakukan semua aksi beresiko itu tanpa bantuanku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang _hyung_? Sehingga aku kadang gegabah dan melakukan sedikit kesalahan..Aku sangat mencintaimuLee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun sudah mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan, menyampaikan sebuah rasa yang takkan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun, rasa itu terpancar lewat sinar matanya setiap saat dan lebih besar, ya mata takkan pernah berbohong.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin.

Brugg!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terjerembab ke atas rumput, Sungmin menatapnya tak suka dan berdiri, nafasnya menderu penuh emosi "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, hentikan perasaan anehmu itu Kyu! Kita hanyalah partner dalam pekerjaan ini. Dan bagiku, perasaanmu itu tak masuk akal, seharusnya perasaanmu itu untuk seorang wanita, bukan pria" Ujar Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun "Lagipula kau tahu sendiri bukan, bahwa kata-kata cinta yang kau ucapkan itu, sedikitpun aku tak pernah mempercayainya, karena menurutku yang namanya cinta itu tak bisa kujabarkan dalam ilmu apapun, hanya sebuah tebakan dan uraian tak penting yang selalu diucapkan manusia, bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar ada professor 'cinta' di dunia ini, cih. Ingat kita hanyalah partner Kyu"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin, bukan dia tak tahu tentang ketidakpercayaan Sungmin terhadap cinta, malah selama ini dia selalu berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya lewat berbagai tindakan nyata yang bisa membuat Sungmin menyadari arti dari perasaan itu, meskipun berkali-kali Sungmin mengelak, tapi Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya itu. Tapi ucapan Sungmin yang menegaskan bahwa mereka hanyalah partner, entahlah..Rasanya itu sangat sakit menusuk dadanya, Sungmin berpuluh-puluh kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku mempunyai perasaan ini hanya untukmu _hyung_, tak apa jika aku melawan hukum alam. Karena aku hanya dapat merasakannya saat bersamamu" Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak saat Sungmin mulai mengusap wajah manisnya itu dengan kasar "_Hyung_, kenapa kau sulit mempercayaiku _eoh_? Apakah semua perhatianku selama ini tak membuatmu tersentuh, bahkan tak menganggap bahwa itu bukankah sekedar perhatian dari seorang partner?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap, sedangkan Sungmin langsung membuang mukanya melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, lalu ia tersenyum sinis "Aku memang orang yang susah mempercayai seseorang meskipun kita sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan Ah~ kupikir perhatianmu itu hanya sebagai _hoobae_ terhadap _sunbae_-nya, atau bisa kubilang yeah—memang partner"

Rasanya rasa sakit semakin menjalari Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu keras kepala membuat hatinya sesak seketika, ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang akhirnya membuang _jajangmyeon_ yang sangat ia sukai itu. hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Tak bisakah aku berharap dan tetap mencintaimu? Setidaknya, aku bisa menyimpan perasaan ini di hatiku"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya meremas kotak bekal itu dengan amarah. Anak ini kenapa sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya?

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng, mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu "Tentu saja tidak boleh. bukan apa-apa Kyu, aku akan sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan seseorang yang menyimpan perasaan aneh itu padaku, apalagi orang itu bekerjasama dan berinteraksi siang malam denganku. Kau harus segera membuang perasaan itu agar kita tetap menjadi partner"

Sungmin dengan masih menekan emosinya membereskan tas ranselnya lalu mengendongnya di bahu kanan, setelah itu ia mengambil kameranya yang terjatuh di dekat Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun kehilangan semua kata-katanya, terlihat ia hanya tetap setia menatap Sungmin tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Kenapa hari ini Sungmin berkata-kata menyakitkan saat ia mengungkapkan kembali perasaannya dan terlebih ia menyuruh membuang perasaannya itu.

Apa Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu tentang perasaan bernama cinta?

Apa Sungmin tak tahu itu sangatlah sulit dan menyakitkan..

Sungmin seketika menepuk kedua bahunya dan tersenyum hangat "Lakukan ok? Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi partner yang setia bersamaku" Kyuhyun menatap manik foxy itu, mata yang membuatnya selalu merasa damai."Oh iya Kyu, Minggu depan kita akan memulai pekerjaan dari klien kita yang tertunda itu. Mungkin sekedar untuk membicarakan denah, persiapan dan negosiasi. Jadi bersiaplah, _Painite* _menunggu untuk kita curi di Inggris"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dengan perlahan ikut melangkahkan kakinya, entahlah rasanya kakinya menjadi begitu sangat berat layaknya mengangkat sebuah batu besar.

Kyuhyun menatap Punggung Sungmin yang bercahaya diterpa cahaya senja, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya pertanda Kyuhyun untuk segera mendekat padanya.

"Hyung..Bagaimana jika aku tak bersedia membuang perasaan ini? Bagaimana jika aku tetap mencintaimu, dan malah semakin mencintaimu. Apakah— kita akan berakhir?"

.

.

*Batu berlian yang dipercaya merupakan mineral paling langka di bumi. Painite pertama kali ditemukan di Myanmar pada tahun 1950 oleh Arthur Pain.

.

.

TBC or END?

Saya tahu ini sangat aneh dan hancur, saya juga baru membuat gabungan genre Crime & Angst, haha bukankah ff ini makin aneh? Baiklah namanya juga imajinasi, bisa merambat kemana saja..hhh

Jika sedikit yang merieview, bakalan saya hapus berarti tidak layak di lanjut bukan?

Annyeong ^^/


	2. Chapter 2 : Plan Away From Me?

Ada banyak perasaan yang tercipta setiap tahunnya, tapi cintaku padamu takkan pernah berubah.

Ada banyak kenangan yang tercipta setiap tahunnya, tapi kebersamaan kitalah yang paling indah.

Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu..

Dimanapun kau berada, maka disanalah tempatku..

Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin,

Tapi kenapa, kau meninggalkanku?

Maafkan aku, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?

Karena aku tak bisa melihat cinta selain dirimu, luka terbesarku adalah melihat kau pergi dariku..

Kau adalah satu-satunya jalan bagiku, satu-satunya takdir untuk bisa mencintai seseorang, hanya Lee Sungmin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"**The Lessons (Hard to Melt You)"**

**By Secillia aka kazha KazuhaJOY **

**Kyu**hyun x Sung**Min **

Boyslove, Yaoi || Crime, Angst || T+ Rated (For this Chap still T) || Queen of Typo(s) lol || Stubborn!Ming

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine!

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

Jika ada yang jika tidak suka Chara KyuMin yang saya buat disini, silahkan langsung tinggalkan _page_ ini, jangan memaksakan membaca sehingga akhirnya meninggalkan kata-kata yang tak berkenan buat saya.

Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Kyu disini menjadi lemah, tapi fokus dari ff ini adalah perasaan Kyuhyun dari saya lebih banyak mengambil sisi Kyuhyun, daripada sisi perasaan Sungmin.

**so**

**Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"_Hyung..Bagaimana jika aku tetap mencintaimu, dan malah semakin mencintaimu. Apakah kita akan berakhir?"_

_Sungmin sebenarnya terkejut mendengar itu, ya meskipun ucapan Kyuhyun seperti sebuah bisikan namun ia dengan jelas daoat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan tetap melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, yang tengah menatapnya dengan putus asa "Kau bisa berjalan cepat tidak? Ini sudah hampir menjelang malam..Palli!"_

.

"**The Lessons (Hard to Melt You)"**

**KKJ Present~**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya memperhatikan setiap foto polaroid yang tergantung memenuhi kamarnya, ini hari tepat satu minggu lagi dimana dia dan Sungmin harus pergi ke Inggris, namun entahlah ada sebuah keraguan di hatinya, jika itu keraguan untuk pergi bersama Sungmin , tentu saja bukan! Karena Kyuhyun takkan membiarkan Sungmin pergi kemanapun sendiri, hanya dirinyalah yang akan selalu disamping Sungmin, hingga sejauh apapun Sungmin pergi, ia akan selalu berada di posisi yang berada di belakang ataupun di sampingnya.

Namun yang membuat ia ragu adalah tentang pekerjaan ini, ia ragu untuk pergi. Ini bukan pekerjaan mencuri berlian yang levelnya _middle _seperti biasa, namun ini adalah Berlian yang harus ia curi di sebuah gedung bekas kediaman mewah Arthur Pian, dan jangan lupakan tempat itu seribu kali di jaga layaknya kediaman ratu kebangsaan Inggris Elisabeth.

Melihat denah dan tata letak keamanan gedung yang di kirimkan Sungmin padanya, membuatnya memikirkan tentang nyawa, oke bahkan pencurian berlian-berlian langka yang sebelumnya bertaruh tentang bagaimana mereka akan berakhir di penjara dan denda, namun kali ini nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya, entahlah meskipun ia sudah membujuk Sungmin untuk membatalkannya, tetap saja Sungmin keras kepala dan ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan sempurna, Sungmin menganggap ini adalah tantangan terbesar dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Hahh…"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, tak masalah jika ia yang harus mati demi Sungmin, namun jika ia melakukan kesalahan kecil yang sangat fatal, ia takut Sungmin yang..

"Ah tidak! Jangan!" Kyuhyun menggumam sendiri dan menggapai salah satu foto, dimana dalam foto itu Sungmin tengah menjilati _ice cream _dengan antusias, matanya berbinar ditambah bibir yang melengkung cantik.

Ini adalah foto dimana ia pertama bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia bahkan tak menyangka Sungmin berprofesi sebagai pencuri profesional, ia hanya menyangka Sungmin adalah seorang anak SMA yang sangat polos dan tak mengetahui hal-hal menarik yang berbau kriminal.

Dan foto ini di ambil diam-diam olehnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat masa itu.

"Empat tahun yang lalu kau masih menunjukkan sikap manismu _hyung_"

Lalu tangannya menggapai sebuah foto yang di ambil oleh Sungmin, ia bergetar hebat menyentuh foto itu, ada sebuah senyuman getir juga bahagia disana.

.

**Flashback**

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di meja mewah yang menghadap balkon hotel, ia memandang berbagai wine yang yang menghiasi meja itu, bukannya senang karena mendapat berbagai _wine_ incarannya, ia malah mendengus kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka salah satu _wine_.

"Ya ChoKyu, ini malam terakhir kita di Paris, tugas kita sudah selesai dan aku ingin pergi ke menara Eifell. Bukan menghabiskan malam di hotel dengan menatap balkon seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jahil dan meletakkan botol _wine_ JOY itu kembali ke tempat es "Aku sangat tahu Min-_hyung_ ingin pergi kesana, tapi disana ada banyak orang dan itu membuat kita tak bisa melihat Eifell yang sempurna di malam hari"

"Aishh..Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kesana, memangnya aku bisa melihat Eifell yang sempurna di malam hari dimana? Kuingatkan ini malam terakhir kita di Paris choKyu!"

"Aku tahu itu.."

"Dan aku tak mau melewatkan menara Eifell!"

Sungmin mengambil salah satu gelas _wine_ dan menuangkan _wine_ yang telah Kyuhyun buka, ia menggerutu kesal sekali lagi. Pergi ke paris adalah salah satu impiannya, begitu juga Kyuhyun mereka sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, Si Kyuhyun ini malah dengan santai melewatkan satu hal yang khas dan tak boleh dilewatkan dari Kota Romantis ini!

Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di jendela kamar yang masih tertutupi gordeng, ia tersenyum jahil lagi namun kali ini dengan aura lain.

"Disini _hyung_, kau bisa melihat itu"

"Ck! Apa maksud—"

Sreettt!

Tirai itu terbuka beserta jendelanya itu dan menampakkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah dan menakjubkan,

"Taddaa..! Bagaimana? Apa _hyung_ suka?"

Sungmin menatap pemandangan itu dengan takjub, mulutnya yang sempat berucap itu berhasil terbuka membulat seperti tak percaya, bagaimana bisa kamar ini dapat melihat menara Eifell dengan jelas? Bukankah sebelumnya mereka menempati kamar yang menghadap arah sebaliknya?

Ya, pemandangan menara Eifell yang sempurna tanpa terhalangi apapun, dihiasi oleh cahaya cantik yang menawan di antara pekatnya malam hari. Jangan lupakan gemerlap kota yang seperti melengkapi pemandangan indah itu semakin membuat Eifell sangat terlihat sempurna dan cantik.

"Aku sengaja mengajak kita menginap di hotel ini, yang bahkan sangat jauh dari tempat kita beraksi. Dan sebelum kau sampai kesini, aku meminta menukar kamar agar bisa memperlihatkan ini padamu _hyung_" jelas Kyuhyun dengan bangga, yang sepertinya membaca pertanyaan Sungmin yang tadi bermunculan di otaknya.

Sungmin tanpa sadar sudah berjalan ke balkon, sambil membawa gelas _wine _yang telah terisi itu_, _matanya berbinar hangat diterpa cahaya malam.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu,

Dia sedikit tersanjung melihat ekspresi Sungmin apalagi melihat mata itu bersinar hangat, hatinya pun menjadi hangat. Tanpa menghiraukan pemandangan yang ia persembahkan untuk Sungmin, tanpa bosan ia hanya menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di pinggirnya itu, ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya "Bagaimana bisa Kyu? Ehm—Whooaa..Kau ini sangat keren! Kyu~ "

"Tentu saja untuk Min-_hyung_ tersayang, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan?"ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ahh~ Gomawo _dongsaeng-_Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun berakting terharu "Cih, aku tersanjung seperti menjadi seorang wanita saja" Sungmin tergelak sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar sepertinya mengambil sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini adalah sebuah persembahan dari seseorang yang mencintaimu _hyung_? Apa kau akan tetap tersanjung dan memelukku?" Kyuhyun berujar sangat seolah berbisik pada angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya, agar Sungmin tak dapat mendengar hal itu.

Kyuhyun meminum _wine_-nya sekilas, lalu tersenyum melihat Sungmin tengah kembali padanya

"Ayo _dongsaeng_-Kyu kita berselca dan mengabadikan moment keren ini!"

Sungmin mengacungkan ponselnya ke atas, sepertinya Sungmin saat ini memang tengah sangat senang karena Sungmin akan berselca ketika dia benar-benar tengah merasakan senang, tersentuh atau tertarik pada sesuatu hal.

"Oke, Baiklah Min-_hyung_!"

Kyuhyun segera berada tepat berada di samping belakang Sungmin sambil menjulurkan gelas _wine_-nya, sedangkan Sungmin pun begitu ia memamerkan pemandangan menara Eifell yang menawan itu beserta gelas _wine_ yang masih dia pegang pula, sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin memperhatikan pose mereka yang kurang pas dari _front-camera, _Sungmin berdecak kesal "Lebih mendekat sedikit padaku Kyu!"

"A-ah baiklah"

"Issh..Sedikit lagi, aku ingin memperlihatkan menara Eifell-nya! Jangan menghalangi sedikitpun menara itu dengan kepalamu"

Kyu lebih mendekat seperti akan mencium telinga Sungmin dan menggeram kesal "Isshh..Dasar _hyung_ cerewet, Baik—"

Flashh!

"Hmmphaha..Kau terlihat bodoh Kyu! Aku suka!Haha"

Sungmin tertawa sepuasnya sambil menunjuk hasil jepretannya, bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sengaja memotret mereka berdua ketika Kyuhyun masih tengah berbicara dan menatap kesal padanya,

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan menyenggol bahu Sungmin "Yaishh, ulangi _hyung_! Masa kau membiarkan aku terlihat bodoh seperti itu"

"Tidak mau! Haha~ BaboKyu—Aku jarang melihat kau berselca seperti ini—Haha~"

**Flashback End**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat saat itu, dirinya disana ia akui saja memang terlihat konyol saat memandangi Sungmin, tapi jika Sungmin bisa mengamati hal lain, hal lain dari tatapan Kyuhyun saat itu mungkin Sungmin akan berhenti tertawa.

Drrtt..Drrtt

Kyuhyun segera menyimpan foto itu, lalu melihat ponselnya. Setelah melihat isi pesan yang masuk, Kyuhyun segera memakai jacket hitam dan membawa sesuatu untuk berjaga.

.

"**The Lessons (Hard to Melt You)"**

**KKJ Present~**

.

Hangeng yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah tayangan balapan liar, langsung menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, Tsk..Hangeng sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan masuk orang yang satu ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan orang yang datang, hangeng kembali menonton ketegangan balapan liar yang sangat ingin ia ikuti di trak kesayangannya itu,

"Tsk..Kenapa hanya menontonnya _hyung_? Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba bergabung dengan balapan itu"

"Diamlah choKyu, ini lap terakhir! Jangan berisik!"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak berminat mengomentari Hangeng, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir Hangeng yang sepertinya larut dalam ketegangan tontonan balapan liar itu, Kyuhyun sekilas melihat sebuah kertas menarik yang tersampir di antara coretan modifikasi mesin milik Hangeng,

Ia mengambil dan membacanya, Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka, entahlah rasanya ada sedikit rasa kecewa muncul "_Hyung_, ini yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hangeng tak menjawab atau menoleh, ia hanya menggumam kecil sebagai isyarat apa. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menghalangi tayangan balapan liar itu dengan kertas yang baru ia dapat, ia menatap tajam.

"Apa ini rahasia yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyung?"

Hangeng yang tadinya ingin memaki Kyuhyun karena menghalangi kesenangannya, urung karena ia melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah, lalu ia mematikan televisi itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau pandai menebak, ya itu adalah rancangan _software_ yang di inginkan Sungmin, untuk aksi di Inggris nanti"

Kyuhyun menyerngit tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu hyung? Untuk apa Sungmin _hyung_ menggunakan rancangan ini? Bahkan Sungmin _hyung_ tak memberitahuku tentang ini?!"

Hangeng mendecih pelan saat Kyuhyun terduduk penasaran, ia sekilas mengambil _coke bottle _dan meneguknya dengan pelan "Jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa Sungmin mempercayaimu sepenuhnya Kyu, bukankah Sungmin sudah sangat mengetahui perasaanmu sejak lama?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyerngit tak mengerti kali ini ia merasa sangat kesal, dan menatap tajam hangeng "Jangan berbelit-belit _hyung_, katakan apa maksudmu?"

Hangeng mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun "Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini, dan aku yang sebelumnya juga sangat mengenal Sungmin sebelum kau bergabung dengannya" Hangeng mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun "Bukankah sudah jelas Sungmin itu 'penganut' anti cinta? Dan sikap beranimu yang selalu mengutarakan cinta padanya meski selalu di tolak mentah-mentah— Kau tahu membuat ia menjadi sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu"

Kyuhyun masih tak paham, ia tahu Hangeng adalah orang sangat memahami mereka berdua, tapi apa hubungannya dengan rancangan _software_ yang diinginkan Sungmin?

"Aishh.. Aku sangat tahu itu hyung, sudahlah jangan mengolok-ngolokku. Apa rancangan ini ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau ini terkadang jenius, namun jika mengenai Sungmin kau banyak bodohnya! Tentu saja, kau tahu rancangan _software_ ini akan di pergunakan agar nanti kalian tak bersama saat melakukan pekerjaan kalian di Inggris!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya "Apa?!"

"Tsk..Kau lihat ini apa? Ini adalah rancangan program yang akan disisipkan ke baju yang akan kau gunakan dan dapat mendeteksi sensitifitas tubuhmu agar bergerak lebih cepat karena ransangannya. Lihat, sebentar lagi ini akan aku lahirkan, program ini akan membuat kau bergerak diluar kendalimu jika mendapati bahaya"

Hangeng membuka laptop yang dari tadi menyala bebas, menampilkan _slide_ tentang _software_ yang di inginkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun terperangah bukankah ini hanya ada di film? Kenapa Sungmin menginginkan program ini untuk aksi penting nanti?

Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi sesak, apakah Sungmin sudah tak mempercayai dirinya lagi? Apa karena alasan Sungmin di padang rumput itu? Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa, ya ia masih bisa bersikap berprofessional untuk menjalankan pekerjaan ini.

"Sebenarnya ini harus aku rahasiakan darimu Kyu, tapi aku ada di pihak kalian berdua." melihat Kyuhyun termenung, Hangeng langsung menepuk bahunya "Kau adalah partner setia Sungmin yang pernah ada dan mungkin satu-satunya, dan aku lihat kalian memang saling melengkapi selama ini. Meskipun Sungmin tak mengatakan alasan lain di balik keinginannya untuk pengerjaan program ini, tapi aku tahu masalahnya dari semua ini adalah kau Kyu"

Hangeng menghempaskan punggungnya ke badan kursi, mengingat dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab saat pertama Kyuhyun datang kemari atas rekrutan kekasihnya, Heechul. lalu Hangeng menatap kembali Kyuhyun yang masih bungkam dalam diam.

"Kau adalah alasan Sungmin menciptakan program ini, dan yang kurasakan ini bukan hal negatif yang Sungmin rencanakan untukmu"

Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam kata-kata Hangeng, entahlah Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia masih pusing dengan penolakan dan kata-kata Sungmin yang menyakitkan tempo hari sehingga penjelasan Hangeng yang ambigu dan buram, membuat ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan negatif, bahwa memang benar Sungmin hanya membatasi diri darinya, setelah ini.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya hal ini lebih baik tak kau kabarkan padaku. Aku masih…Hah, sudahlah"

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangkupan kedua tangannya, perasaannya memang tak sesakit waktu itu, namun rasanya sangat sesak dan membuatnya tak nyaman untuk bernapas. Dia saat ini seperti seorang yang –memang— tengah patah hati, namun Kyuhyun yang takkan pernah menyerah mencairkan perasaan cinta di hati Sungmin, tetap tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin rencanakan untuknya,

Jika memang Sungmin tak menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi partnernya, Sungmin pasti akan bicara terus terang takkan melakukan hal rahasia di belakangnya, namun Kyuhyun masih tak tahu apa arti dari pembuatan _software _ini,

Apakah harus Kyuhyun tanyakan langsung pada Sungmin? Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit ragu..

Cklekk..

"Hangeng-_hyung_, aku ingin—loh Kyu?"

Mendengar suara orang sangat ia cintai, Kyuhyun langsung mendongak dan mendapati Sungmin begitu sangat manis dengan _headseat_ berwarna emas dan kaos biru _tosca _yang sangat pas di badannya, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan melupakan pikiran itu sejenak.

"Hai _Hyung_"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya di pintu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hangeng.

"_Hyung_ bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Hangeng yang baru saja akan mematikan laptopnya, sedikit tergagap dan menganggukkan kepalanya "O-oh, kenapa tidak disini saja Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum polos dan menggaruk _headseat_ yang kini tersampir di lehernya "Ini bisnis kita berdua _hyung_, dan ChoKyu tak boleh tahu"

Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan jahil, lalu kembali keluar tanpa menutup pintunya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat,

'_Benar-benar sedang menghindariku ya'_

Tiba-tiba Hangeng berbisik pada Kyuhyun, sebelum dirinya pergi menyusul Sungmin "Kau bisa lihat itu? Sepertinya Sungmin akan membicarakan tentang _Software_ ini. Jangan berkecil hati _eoh_?"

Akhirnya Hangeng keluar, padahal seminggu lagi mereka akan pergi ke Inggris dan harusnya mereka sering berinteraksi satu sama lain, tapi saat ini Sungmin tengah menghadapi klien itu dan jarang bertemu, namun ekspresinya barusan saat bertemu kembali Sungmin benar-benar irit berinteraksi dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin bicara segala hal tentang masalah rancangan _software_, latihan untuk beraksi di Ingris dan tentunya tentang sikap Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun sangat ragu. Ck..Kenapa dia jadi lemah seperti ini?!

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya dengan penuh kekesalan, seketika saat itu seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar Hangeng, dan segera duduk lalu tersenyum mengerikan memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah lemah! Seharusnya kau harus lebih _gentle_ menghadapi Sungmin! Jangan jadikan alasan cintamu itu untuk menjadi laki-laki lunak di depannya! Tsk.."

"H-Heechul-_hyung_! Kapan kau kembali dari kemiliteran!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

Saya tahu cerita ini dari awal sangat gaje, namun apa boleh dikata, tangan saya ingin menulis cerita ini._.

Saya selalu ingin menampilkan cerita yang berbeda, namun akhirnya failed._.  
jika minna suka dan berkenan dengan cerita ini,

Berkenan meninggalkan review?:))


End file.
